1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for ordering outbound marketing events for offering to groups of candidates.
2. Related Art
Selling a plurality of services to customers typically requires a complicated series of steps. Therefore there exists a need for a simple procedure to sell a plurality of services to customers.